


Hide and Seek

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly, Seb, and their kids go from playing hide and seek to talking about the future.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.
> 
> Written for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2019.

“I’m home!” Dr. Molly Moran called out as she walked through the front door of her house, checking as always for flying projectiles. She had quickly learned to announce her presence when she came home in case her husband and children were engaged in a Nerf battle. _One Nerf dart to the arse was enough, thank you._

From the hallway, she could see her six-year-old daughter Becky sitting on the couch in the main room, reading a storybook. The ginger-haired child looked up when Molly came into the room and grinned at her. “Hi, Mommy.”

“Hi, baby,” Molly said, smiling back. “Where’s your dad and Sean?”

“Hi, Mommy!” Sean said from the direction of the dining area. Specifically, from under the table.

A chuckle from behind the floor-length curtains revealed Seb’s location.

Still grinning, Becky closed her book then hopped off the couch and walked to the table. Lifting up one corner of the tablecloth, she smirked at her ten-minutes-younger brother. “Found you.”

Sean reluctantly crawled out from under the table then crossed his arms, pouting. “Hmph.”

Molly came over and fondly ruffled his brown hair. “Hi, sweetie.”

Becky then walked to the curtain and yanked it back, revealing Seb. “Found you, Daddy.”

He chuckled. “That you did, princess.”

Molly couldn’t help laughing softly. “You three were playing hide and seek?”

Becky grinned at her proudly. “Yep! I knew I’d find them if I waited for you to come home.”

Seb chuckled, saying proudly, “She’s got my patience.” He approached Molly, murmuring, “She’ll make a great sniper someday.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Seb…”

Becky, who Molly was convinced had exceptional hearing, declared, “I want to be like Uncle Mycroft.”

Molly and Seb looked at each other, grinning, then they turned to her and Seb asked, smirking, “What, spy on everyone from on high?”

Becky smirked back. “Sit at my desk while everyone else does all the work.”

Seb chuckled. “Smart girl.”

Sean declared, “I want to be a body doctor like Mommy.”

Molly had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at her son’s description, but she couldn’t help a fond smile. “Is that so?”

“Yep! Nero said he’ll be a detective, so I’ll help him solve cases. We’ll be just like you and Uncle Sherlock.”

“God help us,” Seb muttered, smiling.

Molly chuckled. “I think London could use another detective-doctor team, Sean. You and Nero will be perfect.”

“And I’ll get them out of trouble,” Becky declared. “Just like Uncle Mycroft.”

“More like in trouble,” Sean said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Becky stuck hers out at him in return.

“Okay, you two,” Molly said, “get cleaned up, we’re having dinner at Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Irene’s house.”

“Yay!” both twins said then they ran out of the room.

“Walk, kids,” Seb reminded them and the sound of elephants running up the stairs changed to two six-year-olds walking instead. He turned to her, grinning, as he wrapped his arms around her. “Between those two, Rosie, Nero, and Mike and Sally’s kids, I’d say the future is in good hands.”

Molly wrapped her arms around him, murmuring, “I hope there’s room in our little world-saving team for one more.” She bit her lip nervously, hoping he’d like her news.

Seb stared at her for a moment then he chuckled. “I thought you were hiding something from me. As long as this one doesn’t try to usurp Becky as the next Mycroft, I think it’ll be fine.”

She sighed softly in relief then grinned at him. “When should we tell the kids?”

“Tomorrow. Let Sean have one more night as the baby of the family.”

“Good idea.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. “You’re truly happy about this, Seb?”

“Couldn’t be happier,” he murmured, grinning at her. “We’ll celebrate after the kids are in bed.”

Molly grinned back. “You read my mind.”


End file.
